ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Void
The Void is the seventh episode of the third season and the 33rd overall in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The Ninja are stowed away in the engine section of the Arcturus rocket as it flies through space. They make contact with Borg Tower and voice their concerns about their current predicament to Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L.. Wu discovers that there are space suits inside the ship, which will enable them to go outside and commandeer the ship. Zane goes out and tries to search them, due to not needing oxygen as a Nindroid. He, however, slips due to hiding from General Cryptor and floats off away from the ship, but uses his ice powers to get back. He finds the suits and gives them to the other Ninja just as the rocket disengages its un-needed engines. However, when they climb up toward the door leading to the cockpit they are attacked by Nindroids, who fire on them with laser guns. Following Jay's initiative of going commando and learning that their Spinjitzu does not work in zero-gravity, the others take the laser guns too so they successfully repel the attack. Soon, the Arcturus enters an incoming comet's tail and is battered by massive ice meteorites. In New Ninjago City, the Overborg, Pythor, and Nindroids bring the Overlord's capsule inside the Borg Tower. When Nya and others up in Borg's office realize that, they quickly escape with the equipment needed to keep in contact with the Ninja. Meanwhile, the Nindroids enter the office and open the capsule, releasing the Overlord in a blackened form of the Golden Master. The Overborg attacks Wu, Garmadon, and Nya but they are saved by a Hovercopter controlled by P.I.X.A.L.'s central computer. In space, the Arcturus rocket crashes on the comet's surface where the melted and fused forms of the Golden Weapons are located. General Cryptor discovers the Golden Weapons and warns his Nindroid minions to not touch them, as one discovers why. The hidden Ninja discover them too as Jay excitedly finds an extraterrestrial beetle. Unfortunately, said bugs eat anything metal—a fact that reaches them from Nya too late. While the Nindroids get away with the golden mass aboard their ROV, the Ninja follow pursuit in their own while using the pursuing bugs against their robotic adversaries. The Ninja eventually succeed in taking Cryptor's ignition key to the rocket, so that they cannot leave the comet with the Golden Weapons and take them to the Overlord. However, their victory is short-lived when they find another bug swarm among the rocket—chewed up in pieces. Seeing this as well, Cryptor and the other surviving Nindroids use their built-in boosters to fly off the comet with their golden prize. Stranded on the surface with the insects, the Ninja report to the others that they had failed and are not coming back home. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Golden Weapons were seen since "Wrong Place, Wrong Time," aside from the flashback from the last episode. Errors *Fire needs oxygen to burn. However, Kai was somehow able to use his element, despite being in space. *At one scene when Cole used Spinjitzu and drifted away from the ship, he has his mask off but it's back on the next scene. Gallery BrokenArcturus.png CometMain.png Comet1.png 1936154892562d88b_w.jpg|The ninjas space suits|link=the void Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu